Catherin of Anglyodascunya
Catherin of Angylodascunya (27 October 465 BP – 3 January 381 BP) was the Queen consort of Anglyodascunya from 452 BP until 381 BP. She was the eldest daughter of King Harold I of Angliya, she married William V of Dascunya and gave birth to his heir Edmund I. Catherin's younger sister Isabella was queen of Phenixia from ??? until ???, as the bride of King ???. Early life Catherin of Angliya was the eldest daughter of King Harold I of Angliya and his wife Isobelle of Solanchatka. She was born on 27 October 465 in Lagod. Early on, there had been a discussion of marrying her to the prince of Phenixia, but the king died before negotiations could begin. In 453 BP, the House of Volantia, opened discussions of a match, along with a large dowry and the unification of the Kingdoms of Dascunya and Angliya Marriage and unification of the great Kingdom Catherin was honored in 452 BP with a lavish coronation ceremony and entry into St. Hughes. At the lavish wedding celebrations, William, then 17, rode in the tourneys at the wedding. He was an attractive, physically fit young man, who enjoyed jousting and hunting and was excited to be married. The great wedding and unification ceremony for Angliya and Dascunya, saw nobles from all over southern Longerath travel to St. Hughes to pay homage to there King and Queen. Catherin was given the name "Angel of Eden" by the adoring townspeople of St Hughes, who were sure that a maiden so beautiful must have been sent by God himself. The great wedding festivities lasted a week and upon the 7th day the newly married King and Queen held a large ceremony in which over 500 young nobles were given Knighthoods and anointed Knights of the realm. The chosen 500 Knights were carefully chosen from noble houses across southern Longerath in a bid to gain the loyalty of the most famous and powerful Houses. A further two hundred Knights were elected to form two new military orders, the "Royal Kingsguard" and the "Royal Queensguard." These Knights were tasked with protecting the young monarchs of the newly founded Anglyodascunyan Kingdom. Political factions and early diplomatic efforts Catherin's life is well documented, most likely because of the grand scale of the new Kingdom of Anglyodascunya and the important role she played in its early founding. She was described by chroniclers as "tall and brunette, beautiful and hypnotic." Angliyan historian Sienna Balbyrne describes Catherin as a talented diplomat who navigated court politics with ease, grace and charisma. The King spent the early years of his reign travelling across his Kingdom in order to gain support and order across the realm, which left Catherin to head the royal court. Many nobles in the royal court sought to exploit the young King and Queen and gain power for there own households, which in turn led to much scheming, however Catherin succeeded in her role as peacekeeper among the various court factions. Catherin gave birth to her first child in 446 BP, Princess Catalina followed by the birth of Princess Isabella in 442 BP. Catherin finally gave birth to a son in 440 BP, Edward, but the child died before his first birthday. Catherin gave birth to twins in 437 BP, Princess Avalyne and Prince Edmund. In 436 BP, the Queen gave birth to a second son, Prince Arthur. The death of King William in 432 BP, saw Prince Edmund, crowned King of Anglyodascunya at the age of 5. Catherin's brother, Duke Thomas of Tyrana, was made Regent of Anglyodascunya and the young King was kept under close guard by the Queen and royal guards. After the death of William I, Estontetso sought to divide there large southern neighbour by courting a number of prominent Anglyodascunyan nobles. Emperor Natestus III sought to gain power through offering a marriage pact between his son and one of Caterin's daughters. With Catalina already married to a Solanchatkan noble, this left Princess Isabella, who was engaged to Samuelonian noble or the infant Princess Ava. Catherin sensed an Estontetson trap, so whilst she negotiated a marriage pact with the Estontetson emissary, she went ahead with Princess Isabella's wedding to Duke Andrew of Solanchatka and then arranged a marriage between Princess Ava and Duke James of Bowestra. The snub left Emperor Natestus III furious, but out of desperation for his plan to succeed a proposed the marriage of his daughter, Elania, to Prince Edmund. Catherin agreed to the proposal and Elania was sent to live in the Anglyodascunyan court in 429 BP. But Catherin once again infuriated Natestus when Prince Edmund was married to Princess Sophia of Phenixia in 428 BP. Longerathian Wars With his plans to conquer Anglyodascunya through a marriage pact in tatters, Natestus ordered his armies to be mobilised and in 427 BP launched an invasion into Ançalda. Family William I of Anglyodascunya *Edmund I of Anglyodascunya *Arthur I of Anglyodascunya Category:Angliya Category:Anglyodascunya Category:History of Angliya